Displaying the transformation of flower bulbs into flowers in an indoor setting is a hobby and pleasure pursued by many people and businesses. Usually, one or more flower bulbs are sold to customers separately. Then, these customers must make their own arrangements to provide a nurturing growing environment for the bulbs by providing a dark and cool location in which to store the bulbs as well as soil and moisture to encourage the bulbs to begin sprouting and to set roots. Once this has occurred, the bulbs are typically transferred either to a planter or vase which has been suitably prepared with soil and nutrients to await the eventual appearance of flowers. These steps all require a considerable investment of time, money and space by the customer making the process unnecessarily inconvenient for the customer.
Variations on the described process have involved hydroponics arrangements, but such bulb treatments involve frequent adjustments of water levels and cultivation attention throughout. Some marketers have attempted to simplify the process by marketing plant bulbs in a prepared apparatus such as a bag devised for planting the bulb at a proper depth in soil and identifying the bulb type and color. This process also requires multiple steps be undertaken by the customer. An alternative planting approach requires that flower bulbs be placed in a series of pockets made from mineral wool felt which is open on one side. Here, again, the customer must perform multiple steps and purchase additional items to obtain flowers. It is also known to place multiple bulbs or seeds in wet soil in a growth tray stored in a cool environment and, once roots and shoots have appeared, to transfer the tray to soil to allow flowers to grow. Suggestions have even been made to place flower bulbs in a planting module which, once placed in soil and exposed to water, dissolves, permitting the bulb to sprout. Others have attempted to make the flower growing process easier by disclosing multi-function devices which can be used as both a flower vase and planting pot. The problem with the aforementioned approaches to flower and bulb cultivation is that either they require excessive work by the purchaser, do not permit observation of the flower growing process or mandate the use of soil and nutrient preparations by the customer to their great inconvenience. What is needed is a simple, inexpensive, convenient one-source system for growing and displaying flower bulbs which minimizes the purchaser's involvement and expenditure of time in the preparation and care of the flowers that ultimately emerge from the bulbs while maximizing the purchaser's enjoyment of the process.